


The Good, the Bad and the Two Snakes

by little_specificity



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_specificity/pseuds/little_specificity
Summary: Ariadne opens her door and sees a man with a snake tattoo sitting on her couch.
Relationships: Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	The Good, the Bad and the Two Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble I wrote for the first week of the Inception Gen/Rare Pairs Drabble Competition. The prompt was "distraction", the genre "superpowers AU" and the word count was up to 400 words.

It wasn’t the sight of the man sitting on her couch what made Ariadne stop in her tracks as soon as she opened the door, but his eyes. They were alluring, dangerous. Like him. His posture was casual, his almost disinterested expression accentuated by the pale light of the sign outside the window casting shadows over his features.

_Tell him that you haven’t made a decision yet,_ Dominick Cobb’s voice resonated in the privacy of Ariadne’s mind.

“I haven’t made a decision yet,” she said in a slightly shaky voice, closing the door without averting her gaze from him.

Arthur nodded pensively and caressed the head of the snake tattoo that rested on his forearm in a distracted manner. Calmly, as if the simple act wasn’t a threat.

“Having offers from both sides must be flattering,” he said in a mock-sympathetic tone as he traced the scales with two fingers. Ariadne shivered. “But it’s disappointing that you’re seriously considering the Cobbs.”

Mal, who was given permission to see through her eyes for the occasion, must have been telling Dom what was happening in the apartment as she saw it: he immediately whispered in Ariadne's head that he was driving as fast as he could. Just a few more minutes and the three of them, as a team, would finally stop Arthur, _the bad guy_ , once for all. 

“What can they offer you? To teach you how to use your abilities to oppress your own kind?” Arthur asked, his eyes even more hypnotizing, fixed on Ariadne. The light was too dim to fully appreciate it, but the scales seemed to be dancing under his fingertips. “ _We_ can offer you freedom.”

She could hear Dom's reassurances in her mind, but the sight of the man in front of her was all she could focus on. Then, out of her own — and Mal’s — field of vision, Ariadne made a sign with her hands meaning that _the good guys_ were coming soon. A sly, just slightly out-of-place smirk adorned Arthur's features for a second.

The rumors were true: Eames was really good. Ariadne suppressed a wicked smile just because she knew she wouldn’t be able to sound scared for her audience if she didn’t. She wondered if the real Arthur had already been able to steal the Cobbs' research while they played heroes for the young, seemingly defenseless, brand new _bad girl_.


End file.
